24Seven
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: 24/Seven is FINALLY out in stores! You're excited, you're screaming, you're embarrassing the shit out of you best friend. Just a one-shot based on a fangirl's reaction to Big Time Rush's NEW album! Enjoy! :D


**A/N: So I got a PM to write a fanfic (if I wanted to) for a Rusher to give to BTR. But she wanted it in less than 500 words so .. I don't know if this is acceptable. Sorry, sweetheart. But, if it's not. IT'S HERE FOR ALL OF YOU TO ENJOY!**

"It's here! It's here! It's freaking here!" you exclaimed, jumping all over the place in excitement. You could feel some stares piercing through your back & a few chuckles from the people around you but you really can't find a fuck to give.

Who would when you've been waiting for _months_ for your favourite band's new album?

You turned, feeling someone grab your arm. Your best friend grinned at you widely, obviously better at containing her excitement as compared to you. "My God, (Y/N). Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, woman!" you sassed, beaming as you grabbed one of the hard copies from the shelves. "I've been waiting _forever _for **24/Seven**! You _can't_ tell me you're not excited!"

Your best friend shook her head and laughed. "Well, stop attracting attention, would you!" she reasoned, pointing at the large crowd in the store. "They've been staring at us since that loud shriek of yours!"

You shrugged. "Well then," you say, pausing to take a deep breath. "All of you come over here and grab a copy of the greatest band in all of history's new album!"

When no one moved, you grabbed a few CDs and ran towards them, going, "Here, take this. _Buy it, lady!_ Thank you!" Your best friend couldn't help but collapse to the floor, laughing with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Once you were done, you went back to her with a similar silly smile before you doubled over, your giggles increasing in volume.

"You're freaking unbelievable!" your best friend exclaimed, punching your arm playfully.

You flipped your long (Y/H/C) hair and blurted, "Well, _they're_ unbelievable if they've never heard of the _King of boybands_, Big Time Rush!"

Your best friend rolled her eyes and grabbed her own copy before jerking her head towards the counter. "Let's go pay for these then we'll blast them in my car, alright?"

You nodded and headed for the counter, stopped on the way by other Rushers who began fangirling with you and teasing you about your actions to promote **24/Seven**. What surprised you was the amount of Rusher _boys_ in the store, one of which caught your eye.

The second he showed his dazzling smile at you, you melted. His green eyes and tanned skin were a bonus. If that wasn't enough, he had dimples. _Dimples_. Talk about a Big Time Rush offspring.

You and your best friend were about to head out of the store when _he_ stopped you, his cheeks burning red as you exchanged numbers. "See you around, Rusher girl," he teased, smiling that dimpled smile, making you swoon.

"See you, Rusher boy," you shot back, waving as both you and your best friend walked to the carpark. You were in a daze, almost missing your best friend running away from you.

"Last one to the car pays for gas!" she screamed before you noticed she was far ahead.

"You're so on!"

You were panting by the time you reached, giggling over your childish acts. Your best friend inserted her CD and blasted the songs at full volume.

As you exited the carpark, the first thing you screamed was, "_Do the way you do it, do it like nobody's around_! Go get Big Time Rush's **24/Seven**, okay! You won't regret it!"

Your best friend shook her head in disbelief as you sat back down, pulling out your phone and smiling when you realised you had just gotten a text from the Rusher boy.

11th June's story is _so_ going on your blog entry.

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE! 24/Seven is out in stores today! (Not sure about Singapore but HECK). GO GRAB IT, AYE? Get EVERYONE to get it! I DON'T CARE!**

**Oh yeah, this is my first (Y/N) type of story.**

**Well, I think it's obvious that I'm writing this from a fangirl's POV. I would SO do this if I saw 24/Seven in stores. Embarrassing but SO worth it! Hope you guys enjoyed (especially that BTR offspring. Mmmm I want him xD). REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW ME!**


End file.
